A Summer on the Farm
by harrypotterfanatic181995
Summary: Bella is sent away to visit her Dad, Charlie, on his farm for the summer. What will happen when a certain young farm hand wins her heart and then someone or something destroys everything R&R. Rated T for now. Enjoy!
1. It was love at first sight

BPOV

It was your typical summer's day when I was informed I would be spending the Christmas break with my Dad. I loved hanging out with my Dad, but on a farm….seriously? I mean it couldn't be that bad, could it? I gathered my bags, took one last look at my room and headed outside to meet Mum.

"Come now Bella, otherwise we shall be late" Renee stated carefully.

"Yes Mother, I'm coming". I stumbled down the steps to our car and placed my bags in the boot, this was going to be a summer I would never forgot.

EPOV

"Edward, could you harvest the top field today please, were expecting some winds so I want it done before hand, ok?" Mr. Swan left me nodding politely in the kitchen, as he headed towards his lounge.

I overheard Mr. Swan and his girlfriend, Maya, speaking of a visit from Mr. Swan's daughter this summer. I remember seeing photos of Isabella, she was beautiful. I couldn't wait to see what she was really like.

BPOV

The drive is what you could call ` never ending'. The scenery seems to look the same every 100km and an occasional town here and there arouses my excitement. Mother says it's not far now and once I'm there the ride will seem worth it. I doubt it.

After driving for nearly four and a half hours, we pulled into a dirt track leading towards a magnificent farm house, at the end of the road. It was breath-taking. Out in the fields I could see docile cows and sheep grazing away at the endless supply of luscious green grass, however, there was one specific silhouette that caught my attention above any other, in the field nearest the farmhouse. A boy, to be precise.

As we drove closed to the house, the boy looked up and our eyes met. He smiled and waved. Who was he? And why was he waving at me? Not that I really cared, he was quite a charmer.

"Oh Isabella, looks like your Dad has a slave?" I frowned upon Mum's snobby comment and returned my eyes to the back window to stare at the beauty in the fields. His messy bronze hair caught the sun and his emerald eyes made my heart throb. Who was he?

EPOV

As I watched the car come to a stop outside the front of the house, I saw Charlie (Mr. Swan) and Maya approach them. From where I was it looked like a reunion of some sort….. WAIT! That must have been Isabella Swan in the car. What a beauty she was! I snatched my attention away and returned to harvesting the field, desperate to meet with the fine daughter.

BPOV

Mum left in haste, leaving me to finally meet Maya. She gladly gave me a tour of their house. The house was far from amazing! My room had a full view of the farm and its many acres. I had a double bed, an ensuite bathroom with walk-in-robe to match. What a ball I was in for.

I unpacked many bags of my desired summer necessities and placed them in their appropriate places; I then dressed for dinner and headed downstairs. Dinner was splendid and a lot of gossip was caught up on. Maya was really nice and was everything Mother was not. After dinner, I was directed not to help as their house maid, Heather, would take care of it.

"Bells, come talk to your old Dad". I followed him into the lounge. We talked and talked until my eyes were self closing. I said goodnight and headed up to bed.

_**The next day**_

I was awoken the following morning by the smell of freshly cut grass, the morning sun shining on my face and the hum of a distant tractor. Today I was going to learn the ways of a country farmer. I threw on some ripped shorts and a crop top and headed downstairs to greet Dad and Maya. As I burst into the kitchen full of excitement, Edward, Dad's farm hand was standing there alone.

EPOV

Our eyes met for what seemed like forever but she darted for the stairs.

She looked absolutely amazing; perfect figure, beautiful brown hair, hazel eyes.

"Wait". She stopped and turned on the balls of her feet.

"That's no way to speak to a lady". She retorted smiling cheekily

"Sorry". But before I could say anything else she had skipped back upstairs. Although I was still caught up with what just happened I headed to the stables to fulfill my daily duties.

BPOV

After what felt like hours of waiting I saw it fit to leave my bedroom and explore the farm, intending not to bump into Prince Farm hand. The farm was dusty and left a fine mist of dust over my combat boots. I spotted Dad and decided I would keep him company.

"Morning Bells, sleep alright?" he dug profusely into the ground as he spoke.

"Yes, thank you, I slept very well. Although, this morning I had quite an embarrassing encounter".

"Why's that Bells, what you talking about?"

"Him". I pointed over into the distant field. Dad followed my finger towards him and laughed.

"Oh that's Edward, he's harmless really, and he won't bite. He's a good lad". Dad said looking down at the ground.

"Does he work all the time? And why was he in our house the morning?"

"Bells he lives in our stable loft" I smiled to my heart's content.

As the day came to a close I had explored the farm from head to toe and thoroughly enjoyed it. Although, the thought of having someone live in our stable loft had played on my mind all day. I finally convinced myself that after dinner I would go and introduce myself….properly.

EPOV

As I settled down in the loft with some dinner and my drawing pad there was a faint `hello' from downstairs. I jumped up and headed down the ladder.

There she was, snooping around.

"Hello".

She gasped and turned to see me standing there.

"Hey, I came to say sorry about earliers incident. I'm Isabella Swan, Charlie's daughter, you must be Edward". She handed me her hand and I gladly embraced it with mine.

"Yes, it was quite an incident". I said grinning "I didn't mean to startle you"

"No its ok! I just wasn't expecting you to be in my kitchen" she blushed.

"Would you like something to drink?"

"No, I actually came across quickly just to introduce myself but I shall see you in the morning".

She turned to leave.

"Wait! Will you join me tomorrow? 7:30am, top field?"

She smiled nodded and left me to my own comfort.

BPOV

Oh he was amazing! So sweet, gentle, kind and not to mention completely cute! I couldn't wait to tell Dad. I walked through the door just in time for tea.

"Dad, guess who I spoke to today?" he looked up at Maya and smiled.

"Well with that grin it wasn't one of us". I shook with laughter along with Maya and Dad.

Tomorrow was going to be perfect.

**HEY GUYS,**

**THANKS FOR READING THE FIRST INSTALLMENT :P**

**CHAPTED 2 WILL BE UPLOADED TOMORROW HOPEFULLY**

**THANKS LOVE**

**COURTS**

**XX**

**P.S PLEASE REVIEW! **


	2. was it all falling apart?

_**The next day**_

I was up dressed and ready to go by 7:20am. I wore my short legged dungarees with a simple white crop top with my grey combat boots. I was so ready to take on anything Edward had planned for us today. I looked out my window and saw him already waiting. I dashed down the stairs grabbed an apple and headed towards the back door.

"Good Morning Isabella". He grinned as his eyes darted to my legs.

"Good Morning Edward" I blushed trying hard not to stumble or faint.

"Follow me".

We were heading to the pig sty. GREAT! PIGS! I hate pigs! They're smelly and gross! But I reassured myself it was going to be fine. As we entered the gates a small group of piglets came rushing over snorting and sniffling all over my legs! EWWWWWWW!

I felt someone take hold of my arm, I looked up.

"Come on, they won't hurt you". He slid his hand down to take hold of my hand, as I tried to very hard not to cry or kick the piglets.

Edward let go of my hand once we entered the Food Pen. He handed me a bucket of peels and apple cores. PONG! It smelt bad!

EPOV

She looked absolutely hopeless but the sight of her hopelessness gave me amusement. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"It's not funny, they're dirty and smelly! It's your fault I'm in here!" I looked at her with nothing but amusement in my eyes. She snorted, smiled and bent over to pick up some mud. I looked at her with a disapproving smile before she threw the mud straight onto my button up shirt. I looked at my shirt and back at her, looked down at my shirt and back at her, she burst into a fit of laughter.

"Not so tough now are you". She sneered as she ran for the gate.

BPOV

As I bolted for the gate I felt something hit my back. It was mud. I turned to see Edward smiling. That was it, it was war. He ran towards me and grabbed me by the waist, I squirmed trying to be freed from his grip but he tightened his hold. His hands did feel like they belonged on my bare torso. He threw me down and piled mud onto me.

"EDWARD! EWARD! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU". I laughed so hard.

He leapt up, smiled and jumped the fence, leaving me to retreat the Pig Sty alone. I would get him back!

As I left the Sty I looked around for Edward.

"Here! Over here!" I looked over to where the noise was coming from. He was in the Barn. I ran as fast as I could to his now `not so secret' hideout.

EPOV

She entered the Barn having no idea where I was. She looked shaken but excited. I crept further along the loft over to the doors and slammed them shut. She jumped. It was quite dark and she seemed timid.

"Edward, I know you're in here". I sniggered as she wandered aimlessly around.

I crept down the ladder to where she stood and grabbed her waist.

"You are such a tool Edward". I couldn't help but smile. She laughed as I felt her relax. I turned her around to see her beautiful emerald eyes gleaming at me. She smiled that perfect smile, as I moved closer to her. She looked at my eyes then at my lips. I moved closer and closer until her lips were millimeters away.

"May I?" She looked scared and her breathing escalated. She looked into my eyes one last time before she nodded and I placed my lips upon hers.

Her lips were soft and trembled at my touch. She tugged at my hair, pulling me closer, her lips moving in sync with mine, making me groan softly. She tasted oh so sweet! Before I could deepen the kiss she pulled away, looked into my eyes and smiled. "See you tomorrow, Mr. Cullen".

BPOV

Retreating back to the farmhouse, his face played a movie in my head, over and over. He kissed me. OMG, he kissed me! I think I'm falling in love with him, and it's only been two days! I can't wait for tomorrow, to see him again.

As I pulled myself from my daydream and entered the house Dad was in the kitchen smiling with a sense of disappointment.

"Hey Dad. Why are you smiling like that?" He leaned closer

"I saw you with the Cullen boy. Looked like you were having a lot of fun! Don't distract him too much Bells! He gotta do his work" I blushed.

"Oh Dad it won't happen again, I promise" I walked quickly through the kitchen up to my bedroom, trying very hard not to emphasize the slam of the door! How could he tell me not to distract Edward! It was stupid! I could see Dad ruining everything.

_**The next day**_

The following morning I saw Edward waiting outside the farmhouse for me. I just couldn't let Dad tell me what to do! I would see Edward whether he liked it or not. As I approached the stairs trying to be awfully quiet I was surprised by Dad.

"Bells, could you come in here for a minute?" I rolled my eyes and staggered to his room

"Yes Dad I am coming"

"Edward is painting the back fence today you are not to follow him. You can see him after work hours"

I stormed out of his room, down the stairs and out the back door.

"Wooooo, what's up with you?" Edward grabbed my arm as I attempted to storm past him. I couldn't contain myself and he saw the tear welling up in my eyes. He hugged me and led me to the Ute.

"Come on, I have to go and paint the back fence today, but explain it all there, ok?" I nodded

I briefly explained the situation to Edward and we agreed to meet after work hours only to save any unnecessary firing. I left Edward to paint the fence whilst I helped Maya milk the cows. Which I guess was good as Dad knew I wouldn't be `distracting' Edward. After a hard day, I hit the shower to freshen up before my meeting with Edward.

"Bells" Maya shouted from downstairs as I finished perfecting my hair.

"Edward is here". I collected my lip balm and headed for the front door.

"Hello" he greeted me with a kiss on the cheek. "What do you wanna do tonight?"

I laughed as he swung his hand around my waist to grasp my bare side. It sent tingles down my spine. We decided to hang out in the loft where it would at least be warm and quiet.


	3. Who would have thought?

_Three Years Later_

Summer 3 years ago obviously ended way too quickly and being 18 now I choose to stay with Dad and Maya. Dad had finally come to except that Edward and I were inseparable. Edward had also officially landed himself a room in the actual farmhouse, next to mine. We loved each other very much and wanted to be together forever. We slept with each other some nights.

**FLASHBACK**

"I love you so much, be mine forever?"

"I want to be yours forever and ever" I replied

Edward placed kisses all down my neck. I wanted him. He was mine. Forever. I was lost in a rush of excitement as our clothes were minimized and our love was shown in a new way.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Suddenly I heard the phone ringing, causing me to snap out of my flashback with a smile on my face.

"Bring, bring, bring, bring". It rang abruptly echoing throughout the house. I ran to grab it.

"Hello".

"Hello, this is Major General Dwyette, is this Lieutenant Edward Cullen's household?" I tried to concentrate on not abusing the poor man on the other end.

"Yes, this is Bella Swan his girlfriend. Can I take a name and leave him a message?"

"Oh yes we have heard about you. Could you just tell him I called to let him know that he is required at headquarters in the morning at 6am. Thank you" and with that he hung up.

Apart from being shaken, I was also confused. What was that all about? Whilst I was lost in thought Edward came through the door.

"Hey babe, how are you?" I couldn't move but only look at him with fear in my eyes. He began to approach me but I moved away, tears beginning to fill my eyes.

"Babe, what's going on?" He looked just as scared as I was. I broke down crying on the floor. He ran over to cradle me in his arms.

"Tell me, what's wrong?"I rested my head on his shoulder, tears still trickling down my face.

"Why didn't you tell me, Edward? He pulled me back, looking into my eyes.

"Oh god!" He hugged me tightly, gently shaking himself.

"Babe, I was gonna tell you…tonight….I applied for the army, they need me, it's my dream!" I sobbed still harder as his voice softly tickled my ear. I couldn't talk only hold him tightly hoping that when I finally awoke this horrible dream would be gone. He lifted me and took me upstairs to his room. He placed me on the bed as he crouched over me. He had a tear caught in the crevice of his lip. I could tell he was scared and was shocked but he had done this to himself. He kissed me and held me close.

"I need you to stay strong for me babe, I leave in the morning, ok?" and with that he walked into the bathroom and closed the door. I cried myself to sleep that night.

_**The next day**_

It was still dark outside when I was awoken by my alarm. I headed next door to see Edward packing the rest of his clothes. I choked on a tear slightly, making him turn to see me standing there. He tried to smile but only held his arms out. I ran towards him and jumped into his arms. He placed kisses all over my face, tears filling my eyes along with his.

"I'll come back to you". He stroked my back comforting me, before he placed me on the floor in front of him. I realized he was wearing the Army's Uniform. It did suit him but that was beside the point. There was a honk outside the front of the house, which alarmed me. I clenched my fist and placed it on his neatly ironed shirt, as I bit my lip as tears continued to flow down my face.

"You come back to me, Edward Cullen". He bent down kissed me one last time and left the room for what may be forever. Who would have thought it would be Major General Dwyette that ruined everything. That night I sat up in Edwards's room when there was knock on the door.

"Come in" I said as my voice crackled slightly. It was Maya. She smiled and sat next to me. I broke down into her arms. She simply hushed me to sleep.

_**Two days later**_

The wind of the autumn breeze flew through Edward's open window. When there was a squeal from outside the door. I hadn't left Edward's room since he left! It didn't feel right.

"Bella, you have a letter". I jumped out of bed, this would have to be the most excited I had been since Edward left. I swung open the door to receive a small white envelope from Maya. On the front in cursive, smudged writing it read:

_**To my dearest, Bella.**_

I tore the envelope to see a small piece of parchment. It read:

_**Dearest Bella,**_

_**Sorry I haven't written sooner! We have been very busy. I can't tell you much, but I can tell you I miss you dearly. With each day that passes I just know I will be with you soon. Stay strong beautiful girl! I will see you very soon.**_

_**Love from **_

_**Lieutenant Edward Cullen**_

_**Xx**_

Wow, the first letter, supporting the reality of the ` dream'. The letter only reminded me of how lost and empty I felt without him. I knew he would be allocated some time to come home soon, so I just had to wait. The day moved ahead quickly as I completed many jobs around the farm, including riding my horse, Long John, around the border checking for any damage to the fence. When I rode Long John I felt free and no longer alone. So I agreed with myself that every chance I got I would saddle him up and just ride all day long but for now I took him to the stable and headed for the shower.

"Bells, dinner hunny!" I hurried downstairs feeling as usual depressed and extremely tired. We all ate without much conversation and when spoken to I responded with a grunt or a shake of my head. After dinner I voluntarily cleaned up and retreated to the peace of my room.

_**The next day**_

When I woke up I didn't feel too good, I ran to the bathroom where I vomited several times before my exhausted body just lay limp against the bathroom tiles. I just couldn't help myself as I cried and turned into a complete mess. All morning I laid there sniffling back the tears that attempted to escape. As the day concluded and the sun disappeared I went downstairs to find everyone was gone. I headed to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of vodka. I violently drank the bottle. It felt warm inside. I was finally relaxed. I didn't remember much after that but I knew in the morning I would suffer.

_**The next day**_

I woke up nestled in my blankets. I knew I would have to get up soon and do something with that day, so I decided I would write my first reply to Edward. As I stood up I noticed Maya.

"Morning Bells, I couldn't help but hear you vomiting the other morning, are you ok?" she smiled at me.

"Yeah I'm fine!" she looked concerned but I didn't think anything of it.

I picked up a piece of paper and began to write:

Edward,

I miss you so much! There are no words to describe how sick I feel without you here! Please come home soon. I miss your touch and your voice! I don't think I can cope anymore. Each day goes by and I feel even more depressed and alone. Please come home!

Bella

xx

I sealed the envelope with a kiss and placed it in the letter box across the road from our house.

The morning sickness continued each morning and I became more exhausted and depressed. Maya was apparently concerned according to Dad. She had bought me all different medicines to try and make me feel better. My body physically couldn't cure itself. That's when I remembered the night Edward and I had made love. It then hit me. COULD I BE PREGNANT?

**HEYYYY GUYSSS IT COURTS HERE **

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT **

**CHAPTER FOUR SHOULD BE UP VERY SOON  
THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT **

**WHAT DID EVERYONE THINK OF CHAPTER TWO?**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**THANKS**

**XX **


	4. Yes Or No

OMG! I was pregnant! I sat shocked still trying to accept the possibility.

"MAYA!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, seconds later Maya came through my bedroom door looking rather flustered.

"Bells, what's wrong hunny?" She looked confused.

"I'm…pregnant" She looked into my eyes for what felt like hours then hugged me tightly. She rocked me soothingly.

"Are you 100% sure?"

I stared into space. "Yes!"

After I had come to except it Maya insisted she buy a pregnancy test to be 110% sure.

**EPOV**

The ground quaked as a rumble rolled through the city of Afghanistan. She flashed through my mind. "GO GO GO, GET BACK TO BASE, MAKE IT QUICK BOYS" Our commander shouted as a shell exploded 400m to our right. The dense forest was mosquito ridden and muggy, I was so relieved to know we were heading back.

Back at base, mail had arrived and on my bed was an envelope. I opened it quickly and read:

**Edward, **

**I miss you so much! There are no words to describe how sick I feel without you here! Please come home soon. I miss your touch and your voice! I don't think I can cope anymore. Each day goes by and I feel even more depressed and alone. Please come home!**

**Bella**

**Xx**

After reading her short but emotional filled letter, it made me feel homesick I couldn't wait until they allowed me to go home. I wanted to see her so bad! To hold her again! And kiss her silly. I quickly scribbled her a letter and placed it in the airmail.

**BPOV**

I heard footsteps as Maya came into my bathroom where I had spent most of the morning throwing up. She handed me the box, smiled and gladly left me. I crossed my fingers as I staggered up. I read the instructions and did what I had to do. As I waited the 3 minutes for the results I walked aimlessly up and down the bathroom.

"Bells, are you ok? What's going on?" I loved Maya and the support she had given me since Edwards's departure. I looked down dreading the results. It was a plus. I dropped it and felt terribly sick deep down in my gut. I opened the door and by my face I guess Maya knew as she ran to me and hugged me.

I was pregnant.

_**The next day**_

I felt a lot better today and I was determined to get outside and help.

"Bells, come here please!" Maya had finally told Dad.

"Yes Dad!" I said as I stumbled through his bedroom door. Surprisingly Dad embraced me in a massive hug.

"Bells, whatever you decide hunny, we are here for you ok? Do you understand me?" I nodded as I pulled away.

"This came for you today" He handed me another similar small envelope. It was from Edward. I tore it open and read:

**Dearest Bella,**

**I'm safe for now. I've been very busy. Reading your letter made me feel terribly homesick. I'm missing you dearly too. It's hard to explain what I'm experiencing here. Let's just say it's rather boring! I can't wait until they give me some leave to come home and see you! However, your letter made me worry a lot about you. I hope everything isn't too bad! You must tell me everything! I miss you soo much and I love you soo much.**

**Edward **

**Xx**

Another letter, more depression, more strain on my body, just what I need. Although deep down inside it's good to hear from him and to know that he is safe.

**Dear Edward,**

**I can't really express myself on paper, although I know one thing, I miss you so much! There has been a lot going on which I wish to tell you in person! It's important.**

**Love from your Bella**

**Xx**

_**The next day**_

**EPOV**

"Men, we are going home…" There was silence across the whole base. The feeling down inside was one of excitement and relief. I would finally get to see my baby girl. We packed up our trunks and headed to the C-17 cargo plane awaiting our arrival. I was going home.

**BPOV **

I decided to help out around the farm I realized that being depressed over Edward had to stop as he had been gone for 2 months now! I started by helping Dad in the stables cleaning Long John and his stable mates, it was hard work but didn't take that long. I then moved onto cleaning the chicken pen, re-painting the fence and harvesting the corn. It was another long day but one that seemed longer than any other. I went upstairs to shower.

**EPOV**

As the truck pulled out the front, I finally felt at home. I got out straightened my uniform grabbed my sack and headed for the familiar door.

"Hello?" And with that Maya walked around the corner. She gasped and hugged me.

"OMG, your home! OMG" she hugged me tightly. I dropped my sack and hugged her tightly.

"Hun who is….Oh my jesus!...Edward!" Charlie hugged me and patted my back reassuringly.

"Where is she?" Maya looked up.

"She's in the shower love; she's not in a good way."

I hit the stairs, although I was slightly limited on my actions because of my uniform. Her door was ajar and I could see her drying her hair in her silk night gown. I wanted to just rush in and claim her but she looked so very beautiful and docile. With that I watched her intently from the crack in the door whilst I stood proud in my uniform. Bella moved from her vanity to the bathroom to her cupboard then back to the bathroom. She looked awfully sad and depressed! I had missed her so much and waiting was too hard so I knocked on the door.

I heard her footsteps approaching the door, and then finally she opened it. She gasped and slightly choked on her tears she placed one hand over her mouth and came towards me slowly; I held out my hand to her and placed it around her waist pulling her closer. Her eyes were glassy and her breathing was very uneven. She looked more fragile than ever. My eyes began to water as I hugged her tightly.

"I told you I'd come back" she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled herself up sobbing crazily. I held her legs around me and walked her into her room. She shook violently as I placed her onto the bed and sat next to her. She touched my face, as a tear travelled down her chin.

"Bells, its ok I'm here." I pulled her into my lap

"Ohhhh Edward." She kissed me softly on the lips, hugging me closely. She sat in my lap. It felt so good to feel her touch again and smell her sweet fragrance.

**BPOV**

Was this real? Was I sitting on my boyfriends lap? His rough hands stroked my thigh as he rocked me softly. I hugged him tightly whilst my tears dried up and my smile came back.

I whispered against his collarbone "I have missed you, Edward, Don't ever leave me again." He kissed the top of my head.

"I will stay with you forever, I am yours" He picked me up, moved the blankets and placed me in bed. He took his uniform off and snuggled in next to me. It was dark and Edward felt so warm next to me. It was finally a relief to have something familiar to snuggle up to.

"I never want you to let go of me."

He turned me to face him. "Bella, I will never let you go!" and with that he kissed me softly on the lips. His tongue ran along my bottom lip, causing me to release a small moan. He pulled away and looked at me with a questioning look.

"What did you want to tell me Bells?"

**EPOV**

Her eyes turned glassy again. This could either be a good or bad thing, tears of joy or sadness. Either way, I was about to find out.

**HEEYYY READERS ****  
WHO DO YOUTHINK EDWARD WILL REACT?**

**WILL HE BE CALLED TO SERVE IN THE ARMY AGAIN?**

**KEEP READING**

**R&R **

**COURTS **

**xxx**


End file.
